


One Big Mistake

by Pigzxo



Series: High School Blues [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Mistake

Mickey tried to roll over as he woke but got trapped by the edge of the sleeping bag. The fabric tugged and a bare hip knocked against his and eventually he settled for just lying on his back. His eyes fluttered, sticking together with sleep, until he finally pulled them open and stared at the top of the bright blue tent.

            Then Ian grumbled beside him, shifting in the sleeping bag, causing its plasticy fabric to rub across Mickey’s bare skin. Mickey shoved him sleepily, trying to get him to still, but only succeeded in making Ian roll over onto his stomach. He rocked the whole sleeping bag, pulling Mickey tight to him as the fabric bunched, and then relaxed back into sleep.

            Mickey looked over at the back of Ian’s red head and the few fly-away hairs on the back of his neck. Licking his lips, he let his eyes trail down the smooth skin of Ian’s back until his body disappeared beneath the sleeping bag. It was odd to know that he had touched every inch of Ian’s body but hadn’t actually seen it in the darkness of the tent and the close quarters of the sleeping bag.

            He swallowed, glancing towards the zippered door of the tent. There were no noises from outside yet, no sign that anyone was getting ready to wake them, and the sun was just barely invading the thin tent ceiling. Looking back at Ian, he let out a small sigh before taking the risk.

            Rolling in the sleeping bag, he threw his arm halfway over Ian and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. Ian grumbled sleepily, but relaxed under Mickey’s touch as his kisses moved down the length of his spine. Mickey felt him shiver beneath him, warm with dried sweat and overcompensation for the cold of the tent.

            Mickey shifted lower in the sleeping bag, the top of it catching on his ears as he kissed further down Ian’s back. Ian laughed under him, the sound rumbling through him and Mickey smiled against his back. He leaned his forehead into the small of Ian’s back, trying to swallow his smile, and said, “If you start laughing again, I swear to god, Ian.”

            “Not a sound,” Ian promised.

            Hearing the smile in Ian’s voice, Mickey shook his head but went back to kissing Ian’s soft skin. He lowered his lips down over the curve of Ian’s ass and Ian trembled beneath him. He ran a hand up the outside of Ian’s leg, drawing circles against his skin as he kissed slowly.

            Moving his hand around the edge of Ian’s hips, he played his fingers across the inside of Ian’s thighs. He moved his lips closer to the crack of Ian’s ass and, just as he reached for Ian’s cock, the red head started to laugh again.

            Groaning, Mickey shifted away from him and came out of the sleeping bag. The whole cocoon of fabric rumbled with Ian’s laughter, which was muffled by his closer lips. He turned to look at Mickey, his eyes apologetic as Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. Closing the space between them, Ian kissed Mickey around his smile.

            “I can’t believe you were going to eat my ass.”

            “Fuck off,” Mickey snapped.

            Ian laughed and kissed him again. Mickey tried to move back, annoyance in the pit of his stomach, but Ian wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward. His tongue crept in between Mickey’s lips, moving in slow circles towards the back of his throat. Mickey groaned in the kiss, his body relaxing against Ian’s touch.

            He shifted his body forward, their cold skin touching under the sweaty fabric. He grasped Ian’s hair, pulling him closer, shifting uncomfortably in the sleeping bag, his elbow pushing out of the fabric. Ian wrapped his leg around Mickey’s waist, pulling them closer, then nibbled on the bottom of Mickey’s lip.

            Mickey’s breath caught in his throat as Ian pulled away. Their eyes locked for a second, Ian’s smile still bright against his lips. Mickey could sense the other boy’s laugh coming back and he said, “You better fucking not.”

            Ian pursed his lips hard around his laughter and then kissed Mickey lightly. He pressed his lips against Mickey’s jawbone, working down the length of his neck slowly before finding the spot that his lips had bruised the night before. He sucked the skin there, making Mickey tremble in his grasp as he rolled over top of him, pressing Mickey’s body into the uneven ground.

            Mickey groaned as Ian’s lips slipped down the length of his body. He let his eyes close again, focussing solely on the soft pucker of Ian’s lips. He wondered absently why this had taken so long. All the excuses he had came up with during truth or dare last night seemed stupid now that Ian was skidding his tongue along the soft skin of his hips.

            Being with Ian was like remembering how to ride a bike, but with something he’d never done before. Mickey groaned as Ian pressed kisses onto the skin inside his thighs. He wriggled slightly as Ian’s long fingers pushed his legs further apart as his lips got closer to his crotch. Ian liked being in control and Mickey liked letting him be in control. Being with Ian was easy.

            Or, it would have been, if he would just _stop fucking laughing._

            “Fuck you,” Mickey mumbled.

            He could feel Ian’s teeth pressed against his skin as Ian smiled into his thigh. His body shook with laughter, rumbling against Mickey’s legs and, as annoying as it was to admit, feeling pretty damn good all the same. Ian pressed another laughing kiss to the side of Mickey’s thigh and mumbled, “Sorry.”

            “Fucking dick.”

            Ian licked around the tip of Mickey’s cock. “Well,” he said, barely moving his lips backwards. The vibrations of the words rumbled through Mickey and he bit his tongue to stop from making any sound that might make Ian laugh again. “If you just want me to stop-”

            Mickey grabbed Ian’s head over top of the sleeping bag and shoved him down. He could hear Ian trying to muffle his laughter, his teeth grazing against Mickey’s dick. Then his smile ebbed and he flicked out his tongue, licking lazy circles up the length of the shaft. He kissed down one side, smiling when Mickey groaned in pleasure, and then wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock.

            Closing his eyes tight, Mickey tried hard not to make a sound as Ian sucked hard at the tip of his dick. He moved up its length slowly, swirling his tongue as he went, and then pulling back tantalizingly slowly until Mickey exhaled heavily. Then Ian sucked harder, grabbing Mickey’s thighs in his hands and digging his fingernails into the skin.

            Mickey gasped as Ian moved to the very end of his cock, and then paused, flicking his tongue, before coming back down as slowly as humanly possible. His tongue flickered over the length of Mickey’s erection, causing Mickey to bite down on a loud groan. Mickey’s hands wrapped around the sleeping bag over top of Ian’s head as he tried hard not to come.

            Ian’s fingernails scraped down the back of his thighs, leaving clear marks. Mickey let his mouth stay open, breathing heavily as Ian worked slowly, taking his sweet fucking time. He reached up and started to massage Mickey’s ass, grabbing at the skin and causing Mickey to buck up hard. Ian stayed steady like a true pro and Mickey mumbled, “Slut.”

            Which, unfortunately, made Ian laugh again and he had to slip his mouth away from Mickey to stop his body from trembling. Mickey reached a hand into the sleeping bag to whack Ian’s head, which only made him laugh harder until he reached up and grasped Mickey’s hand in his own. Their fingers intertwined, the two of them still for a second as Ian got control over himself.

            Then Ian said, “When I asked you to hold hands, this isn’t really what I meant.” He laughed at his own joke.

            Mickey rolled his eyes. “Finish up before you remind me what a terrible fucking mistake this was,” he replied, even though he was smiling around the words.

            Ian’s lips came back down on his cock, trailing soft kisses down its length. His smile still marred his movements, causing Mickey to smile more as he cursed. And just as Ian was about to wrap his mouth around Mickey’s dick again, the tent zipper opened.

            Both boys froze immediately.

            “Get the fuck up,” Hector’s voice said.

            Mickey blinked and his mind whirred, trying to find the words that would make the other boy go away before he entered the tent. But his thoughts were frozen. Ian’s fingers were still wrapped around his and his other hand was frozen on his thigh. His lips were ghosting over the tip of his penis, close enough that every time he took a breath it tickled.

            Hector poked his head into the tent and said, “Teachers are pissed. Found out about our panty raid last night and, well, they’re making us pack everything up.” He blinked, staring straight at Mickey’s frozen expression, his mouth hanging open. Hector raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Ian?”

            Words escaped Mickey. His bare chest was exposed, but he guessed that wasn’t too weird. However, Ian’s sleeping bag was empty to his left and there was a weird bump down where his hips were. A bump that, while helped by his erection, couldn’t solely be made by it.

            He failed to find words before Hector put all these pieces together and said, “Ohhhh...” He raised his hands in apology, a smile playing at his lips. “Sorry. Let you guys finish up. But, uh, you know, the teachers are pissed. So hurry the fuck up.”

            Then he winked and backed out of the tent, not bothering to do up the zipper again.

            Mickey finally found a word. “Fuck.”

            Ian sighed between his legs. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “Don’t worry about it?” Mickey asked. He shifted up, leaving Ian’s warm breath behind. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. “Do you have any fucking idea how long I’ve been dealing with shit jokes about us? And now I don’t even have any fucking ammunition to shut them down.”

            Ian struggled out of the sleeping bag and his head poked up over its edge. All sense of happiness was gone from him as he rested his head back against the floor of the tent. His green-blue eyes searched Mickey’s face and he said, “Thought you said this wasn’t just gonna be for fun.”

            Mickey sighed. “There’s a difference between not for fun and let’s go tell the whole fucking school.”

            “It’s just Hector.”

            Mickey gave him a look.

            “What? You still like him? Worried he’ll think you’re unavailable?”

            Mickey ignored the joke and swore again. He shuffled out of the sleeping bag and looked around for his clothes before remembering they were at the bottom of the bag. Looking back at Ian, he said, “Get out.”

            Ian said, “You don’t even want me to finish?”

            “We gotta go.”

            And he knew it wasn’t an excuse, but he glared at Ian until he moved anyways. He licked his lips, trying to pretend he didn’t see the hurt flashing through Ian’s eyes. He grabbed the sleeping bag as soon as Ian crawled out of it and tried to ignore the other boy’s eyes on him. He took his clothes and started pulling them on, throwing whatever wasn’t his back at Ian.

            Then he crawled out of the tent before Ian was finished dressing, shifting awkwardly around his dying erection. He rubbed a hand over his lips, feeling the heat on his cheeks, and glared at the first guy who gave him a suggestive look. He started cursing his stupidity, wishing for the millionth time that he had never come out of the fucking closet, and waited for Ian to get out the tent so they could take the thing down.

            Most of the camp was thankfully involved in taking down their own tents. The teachers were yelling at some kids in small groups. The guys mostly looked like they were trying to hide their proud expressions. The girls dipped their heads, looking ashamed, even though none of them seemed to be sincere about it.

            Mr. Craig finished up with a group of guys just as Ian slipped out of the tent. The teacher approached the two of them and said, “I’m going to go ahead and guess that you two had no part in what went on last night?”

            “We were right here, sir,” Mickey said.

            “Playing truth or dare,” Ian added.

            Mickey shot him a look, but Ian wasn’t looking at him. He was already in the process of taking down the tent, his muscles bulging as he pulled out the supports. Mickey watched for a second, considering whether or not to help him, and winced when Richard Cline slapped him hard on the shoulder.

            “He’s a good catch,” he said, winking.

            And when Mickey glared at him over his shoulder, he forgot all the reasons he had ever thought the douche bag was hot. “Yeah? You like having nine inches up your ass?” Mickey snapped.

            Richard blinked and his hand slipped from Mickey’s shoulder. He walked off without another word, shooting Mickey one last pleading glance, and Mickey waved him off. As pissed as he was, he wasn’t about to out the guy just to get the attention off of himself.

            Even if it wasn’t that bad of a fucking idea.

            Ian finished with their tent and said, “You can get it back in the bag, right?”

            Mickey opened his mouth to reply, but Ian was already gone, off to help others with the job. Biting down a sigh, Mickey headed over to the deflated piece of fabric and got down on his knees to fold it. Ian had no right to be so pissed at him. Mickey had every right to be pissed off that the first fucking time they slept together someone had walked in on them. Because now everyone was going to think the two of them had been a thing for years and done a great fucking job of hiding it.

            It had been a fucking stupid idea in the first place. He wished he had at least been drunk so he could’ve blamed it on something other than his ridiculously low IQ. And the way Ian looked at him. And the way his lips had felt against him, hot and wet, his tongue hard in his mouth. Mickey may have had nothing to compare it to, but he was pretty sure that Ian was a damn good kisser.

            He shoved the tent back into the bag and then shoved the poles along with it. He did his best to clean up the sight of their pathetic camp fire and then stood awkwardly in the middle of the rapidly emptying field. Hector came back around a few minutes later, holding his own packed tent under his armpit, and slapped him on the shoulder.

            Mickey winced.

            “Glad you two got together,” he said. “Been rooting for since... well, since you came out really.” He laughed.

            “We’re not together,” he snapped.

            “Sure, whatever.”

            Hector stepped away and anger flared in Mickey. “It was one bad fucking mistake, all right, Hector? So if you’re gonna be spreading anything around, maybe make it about the fact that you’ve got fucking herpes from screwing every girl on the other side of no man’s land, huh?”

            Hector let out a low whistle, laughing, and then stepped away from Mickey. But not before slapping him on the shoulder again. Mickey’s hands curled into fists and he itched to step forward and take a swing at the guy.

            How was every fucking person he had ever had a crush on such a fucking asshole?

            Only one thing stopped him from knocking out a few of Hector’s teeth. And it wasn’t the fact that all three of the supervising teachers were dangerously close to him at the moment. It was that not three feet away from him Ian had stopped on his way back to the tent and was looking at him with wide eyes.

            “Ian-” Mickey started.

            Ian shook his head, his eyes instantly on the ground. He stepped forward and grabbed the tent off the ground. “No, Mick, I get it,” he said. He turned back around and shrugged. “A fucking mistake. They happen.”

            He opened his mouth again, but Ian cut him off.

            “After all, I made the mistake of believing you when you said it wasn’t just for fun.” He shrugged. “So, yeah, I guess the whole thing was a big, fucking mistake, Mick. Next time I play truth or dare with you, I’ll have to remember you’re a fucking liar.”

            “Would you stop being such a fucking girl?” Mickey called, but Ian was already walking away from him. He cursed loudly and then glared at everyone who turned to look at him.

***

            Mickey couldn’t convince Ian to sit with him on the bus back or talk to him for five seconds before going home or even to answer his calls all night long. He endured the teasing on the ride back, pursing his lips tightly and stabbing his fingernails into the palms of his hands. His entire body was sore from last night, but every time he winced, one of the guys made a comment. So he shut the fuck up.

            And he knew walking into school the next morning it was just going to get worse. People smiled at him as he walked through the front doors. Fucking smiled at him. And when he shot glares their ways, they simply swallowed their smiles, still looking fucking amused. Mickey itched to hit every last one of them, but knew it wasn’t worth the suspension.     

            He passed by Ian’s locker and his eyes lingered for a moment on the back of his head. On the neck he had kissed barely twenty-four hours earlier. And his heart dropped for a moment, no longer happy when Ian wasn’t looking at him.

            Then someone smirked at him and he pulled his eyes away from Ian to flip them off.

            Unfortunately, their first class of the day was gym class. Mickey changed quickly, ignoring the locker room talk, and got out of the change room before Ian even appeared. He headed into the gym and grimaced when Hector smiled at him.

            “How’s your ass?” he asked. The rest of the guys laughed.

            Mickey flipped him off and stood away from the group.

            He stared at his feet, his eyes only flickering up when Ian walked into the gym. Blue-green eyes settled on him for a moment, swirling with a thousand emotions Mickey just couldn’t grasp, and then looking away. He smiled when he looked back at Hector but winced when the boy made another bad joke.

            Ian no longer took the teasing easy. He tensed at it, same as Mickey, everything about him uncomfortable. And he shrugged off their questions until they stopped having fun bugging him and stared straight ahead, waiting for the gym teacher to come into the room.

            Mickey scanned Ian out of the corner of his eye, watching the way the other boy stood completely still. His heart sped up in his chest a little at the sight of him and for one stupid moment he wondered why he had never seen it before. Never seen how broken Ian was. Never seen how badly all of this had bugged him, even when he laughed it off.

            A laugh that, in spite of himself, Mickey was starting to miss against his skin.

            They ran suicides for the whole class. Then, sweaty and out of breath, headed back to the locker rooms. Mickey watched Ian jog towards the swinging door. He turned as he did so, running backwards to face his stumbling classmates, and smiled brightly at no one in particular. So brightly, in fact, that Mickey’s heart stumbled along with his feet.

            Ian’s eyes locked onto his and the smile faltered slightly. And that alone was enough to make Mickey curse his stupid fucking mouth. He walked into the locker room along with everyone else, shooting Ian glances and wondering how the hell he was going to fix this.

            He showered quickly and changed quicker, walking out of the room before everyone else. He turned down several hallways before stopping just in front of Ian’s locker. He stared at the red metal for a long moment, licking his lips and wondering just how bad of an idea this was.

            And he was sure it was a terrible idea.

            Which was exactly why he was going to do it.

            Because everything he had thought was a good idea for the last twenty-four hours had turned out to be a shitty one.

            So maybe this was a good one.

            Mickey turned around and leaned back against the locker, waiting. A few people gave him smug glances as they saw him standing there and he almost moved away several times. Then he started flipping people off and he felt a little better. That is, until Ian appeared before him and sighed.

            “Would you move?” he asked.

            “No.”

            Ian gave him a look. “Seriously?”

            “Seriously.”

            A deeper sigh escaped Ian’s lips and he took a step back. “Fine, Mick. The fuck do you want?”

            Mickey stared at him for a long moment, his foot tapping against the linoleum. Then he pushed off from the lockers and kissed Ian hard on the mouth. He pulled back fast, before Ian had time to react and said as steadily as he could manage, “It wasn’t a fucking mistake.”

            For a long moment, Ian simply stared at him. Then he said, “You sure?”

            Mickey’s heart pounded in his chest. He swallowed his nervousness and forced himself to make a joke. “Didn’t I just fucking kiss you in the middle of the hallway?”

            Ian smiled and then kissed Mickey back, his tongue slipping in effortlessly. He backed Mickey into the lockers and Mickey relished the sound of the crashing metal as Ian’s hands touched hotly against his neck.

            There was a loud “WOOT!” behind them and then a couple other people joined in on the cheering. Mickey winced. And Ian, goddamn him, laughed.


End file.
